


Knuckled Like This

by CharacterDevelopment



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterDevelopment/pseuds/CharacterDevelopment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to go down on you," Stiles says and Allison says, "okay." Because what else could she say? What else would she want to say? This pretty boy standing in front of her in faded plaid and his hands stuck so far down in his jean pockets that they might as well be at his knees. <em>I want to go down on you.</em> Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knuckled Like This

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.

"I want to go down on you," Stiles says and Allison says, "okay." Because what else could she say? What else would she want to say? This pretty boy standing in front of her in faded plaid and his hands stuck so far down in his jean pockets that they might as well be at his knees. _I want to go down on you_. Okay.

Panties are one of Allison’s favorite things. She likes buying ones edged in lace, likes checking out her booty in the mirror. They’re like this tiny reminder that shit isn’t all bad, because at least she has cute underwear. At the moment, Allison wants to take everything back. Panties are nothing more that obstacles, obstacles that should be barreled through like a horny bull in a china shop.

Stiles has his fingers tucked in the hem of her panties while he kisses her and she’s singing _yes yes yes, take them the fuck off before I kill you_ in her head. And Stiles is either a mind reader or they’re on the exact same page because barely a minute later there’s nothing between Stiles and her skin but air and a few tension-filled seconds.

Stiles has got a _mouth_. Full bottom lip that drags over her cunt like sin and makes her want to tangle her fingers in his hair and never let go. His tongue is never still, flat and teasing and perfect over her clit as he licks and licks and licks. Allison might as well be hiding a lollipop between her legs for all the enthusiasm he gives her.

Hands stroke soothingly across her stomach, back and forth and back and forth. Warm, comforting. Stiles runs his nose up the middle of her cunt like he’s got a plan: probably the messiest, most eager plan in the whole world but a plan nonetheless. He maps her folds with his tongue, sucks on them with his eyes closed in utter contentment and Allison thinks it’s possible that nothing else could be good like this.

Stiles fingerfucks her with the a rhythm of a rolling tide, consistent, sweet, aching. Each time he pulls out she sobs, arching her hips up for more, more pressure, more pleasure, more everything. He abides every time, because he’s generous and because he gets off on the way his fingers fill her up, Allison knows he does, can see it in the size of his pupils, the blackness swallowing anything it comes into contact with.

"Makes me wanna fuck you," Stiles rasps in reference to the slick slide of his middle and ring finger inside her, to the _hottightwet_ grip of her cunt around him. He rubs the pads of his fingers against her g-spot and she keens, shaking, imagining him fucking her like this, with something bigger and more satisfying than his fingers.

He’d be so warm, with a sweat-slick chest rubbing against hers, fingers in her hair, thumb at the hinge of her jaw. He’d probably try to hunch his back and suck on her breasts at the same, probably be just as enthusiastic as he is now. Allison’s thighs tremble because she is pathetic and Stiles took cunnilingus classes from a sex god and she hasn’t been laid like this in who knows how many months.

Stiles takes a break from driving her closer and closer to the edge by saying, “You taste so fucking good,” and then diving back in to suck on her clit. And how fucking unfair is that? Allison remembers Stiles when they were still in high school, she remembers buzzcut Stiles, flailing Stiles, Stiles running into a door because he was staring at some girl’s ass. And that Stiles, that Stiles has his head currently between her thighs and she’s considering letting him live there.

"Thank you," Allison says because what else could she say? And she feels Stiles choke out a laugh in response, small vibrations running up her core.

Allison had been excited about college for a few reasons: new classes, new people, new town. Maybe she’d find a new boyfriend or girlfriend or someone just to kiss between episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But she’d opened her dorm door to Stiles on moving day and now they were this: this weird mix of friend and sex partner and home.

Stiles slides three fingers inside her and Allison is jolted from her thoughts, jolted back into desperate and aching and just wanting to fucking come already. She pulls on Stiles’ ear, whispering, “Make me come,” and Stiles grins up at her, twisting his fingers to the side and then up.

"Yeah," Allison says as Stiles drags a wet thumb down her cleft and across her hole, clenches around his fingers and bucks up into his mouth. " _Stiles_."

He barely pushes in, just teases her a bit at the rim but it’s enough. His mouth, his tongue, his fingers, his sex tousled hair between her thighs. Allison fucks down against his hand as she comes, back bowing and breath leaving her lungs. It's cliche and wonderful and everything she loves about an orgasm. When she comes back down there are spots dancing in front of her vision, she isn’t sure if it's due to coming so hard she experienced eye damage or because they left the lights on.

"You okay?" Stiles asks, mouth still pressed against her hip and she drops her hands from his hair. Her fingers feel cramped.

"Yeah. Great," Allison says, tacking on a "thanks" at the end.

Stiles' lips go lopsided into something like a smile, “My pleasure.”

Allison considers him for a moment, his flushed cheeks, bruised mouth.

"Want me to fuck you?" She says and he bites his lip.

"Yeah," he says, the word sounding small and soft in his mouth.

"Grab the pink one this time. It’s prettier," Allison says and then laughs as Stiles rolls off the bed in haste to make it to the closet, naked dick bobbing in the air. "Don’t forget the lube," she calls after him.

"Not an idiot!" He calls back.

As Allison stretches out her tight muscles, she decides college is pretty good so far. If only she could reach the coffee cart with enough time between classes. If only.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr ](http://scottiemcchottie.tumblr.com)


End file.
